りん
by KakiaAgonea
Summary: Una chica destrozada por la persona que más admiraba planea su venganza, planea darle donde más le duele pero para eso debe ganar su confianza, su respeto, su amor... como otra persona. RIN X SESSHOMARU Cambiaré la audiencia mediante avanze la historia. (M). No me pertenece el anime/manga Inuyasha. Ligero OC de Rin.
1. El día que despareciste de mi vida

** りん**

**_ Capítulo 1: El día que desapareciste de mi vida_**

**_K_akiaAgonea**

No me pertenece Inuyasha, le pertenece a Rumiko T.

¡Reviews son bien apreciados!

"Hablar"

Narrar

_Pensar_

**Flashback**

* * *

Era un día hermoso en la era feudal de Japón, los rayos del sol iluminaban cada árbol que había en el bosque de Inuyasha. Hacía ya 6 años que Naraku había sido derrotado por la Inu-tachi, Inuyasha después de esperar tantos años a Kagome finalmente regresó y sentaron cabeza, Kagome va todos los días con Jinenji a enseñarle el cultivo de hierbas medicinales. Sango y Miroku se casaron y tuvieron 3 hijos, unas bellísimas gemelas y un niño adorable a los que aman terriblemente. Kohaku eventualmente se fue junto con Kirara a una aldea de exterminadores para seguir continuando con su entrenamiento y así ser algún día los más fuertes. Shippo emprendió un viaje con destino a la escuela de demonios zorros para que algún día, ser el más fuerte. Todos continuaron con un significativo final feliz.

_Pero… ¿y yo? _

Hace más de 6 años que el Amo Sesshōmaru me dejo en esta aldea ya que según la Anciana Kaede yo necesitaba interactuar más con mi propia especie; humanos. Puede que algunos humanos me agraden e incluso hayan ganado mi confianza pero siguen siendo eso; humanos. Eventualmente estando en la aldea aprendí muchas cosas sobre la sociedad humana. Kagome me presentó un amigo suyo llamado Koga, él había sido el dueño de esos lobos que me mataron de niña. Creo que con el tiempo pude perdonarlo por lo que me hizo y me alegra que ya haya cambiado, tengo entendido que el se casó con una tal Ayame. Volviendo con el tema de Sesshōmaru, aún recuerdo los primeros días, él me visitaba frecuentemente junto con el Señor Jaken y Ah-Un y me traía varios regalos hermosos como kimonos, adornos para el cabello, juguetes y demás. Pasando los meses me visitaba cada semana lo cual no me quejaba, sabía que él era un Lord muy ocupado. Durante los años preservé esa fuerte admiración hacia mi Lord pero mientras iba creciendo realmente me pregunté _¿Acaso es admiración lo que siento? _En mis años adolescentes despertaron esas ideas y esas nuevas emociones, sentía como si se me enredara el estómago cada vez que estaba pensando en el y suspiraba cada vez que imaginaba una vida juntos, como pareja. Después al hablarlo horas con Kagome, me di cuenta que era amor, no un amor fraternal sino un amor pasional. Aunque claro, lo amo aún después de lo que me hizo pero ese amor tiene rencor hacia ese youkai.

Pasando los años era rara vez que me visitaba, había veces que él no venía, solo Jaken junto con Ah-Un hasta que finalmente no volví a saber de ninguno de mis guardianes aunque le preguntaba una y otra vez al señor Jaken que por qué no venía mi Lord pero jamás me dio una respuesta concreta, eventualmente empecé a crecer y es algo más que obvio que ya no soy más esa niñita que viajaba con los youkais, mi corazón solo tiene odio y rencor hacia todos los que me abandonaron. Realmente Parece que fue ayer el día que él me rompió el corazón, cuando me di cuenta de ese amor, cuando lo convirtió en algo putrefacto. _Tanta tristeza... ¿algún día volveré a sonreír? _

Suspirando una vez más, _¿Cuántas veces no había suspirado ya?_ cerré mis ojos mientras me dejé llevar por ese maldito recuerdo que me atormentaba día y noche, ese maldito recuerdo que me impedía ser feliz.

**-FLASHBACK- **

**Una niña de aproximadamente 12 años corría felizmente por una amplia pradera, emocionada paró justo en frente de su Amo que tanto había extrañado. Felizmente se colgó de su pierna para abrazarlo.**

_**"¡Amo Sesshōmaru!" **_

_**"Rin." **_

**_"¡Rin está muy feliz de verlo!"_ dijo la pequeña niña mientras se descolgaba de su pierna. **

**_"¿Ha venido a llevarme con usted?"_ inquirió Rin, con una sonrisa brillante. **

**Sesshōmaru por unos minutos se le quedo viendo a aquella niña, aquella niña que por alguna razón sacó lo mejor de él, que por alguna razón ablandó su corazón. No sabía cómo decirle a ella, decirle que jamás regresaría con él. Y de la nada Rin vio, por primera vez vio una mirada de arrepentimiento, tristeza y dolor en su cara, esa mascara tan fría que siempre llevaba se había quebrado, Rin ya sabía la respuesta que iba a dar y no estaba preparada para lo que iba a venir.**

_** "Rin…" **_

_**No… **_

_**"Yo…" **_

_**No lo hagas, te lo pido.**_

_**"Ya no p…" **_

_**Despierten me de esta pesadilla. **_

**"Rin, tu no volverás a viajar conmigo. Jamás." Y con eso el Inugami Daiyōkai se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Así como así todo había terminado. **

**"No…" Rin cayó de rodillas a la tierra, no podía creer lo que había pasado. Ahí quedó ella, viendo cómo se marchaba hasta que finalmente desapareció. **

**Ahí estaba ella, con un fuerte shock emocional, lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos sin fin. Recordó lo que le había dicho Inuyasha, que solo le importaba el bienestar de él, que era un maldito bastardo que solo iba hacerme sufrir, que cuando creciera y muriera él se olvidaría de mi tan rápido porque para él las vidas humanas no significan nada y menos la de una mocosa. Tenía razón, tenía razón en todo pero al final ella optó por creer lo que le dictaba su corazón.**

_** ¿Por qué? **_

** … **

**¿Por qué? **

_**"Soy una tonta…" **_

**¿Por qué hizo esto? **

**_"Te odio… ¡TE ODIO!"_ Gritó la puberta mientras apretaba sus puños.**

** -FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

* * *

¡BUEEEEEEEEEENOOOOOO! estaba algo aburrida así que edite un poco los caps :)"


	2. Un ser extraño ¿Mal presentimiento?

**りん**

** _Capítulo 2: Un ser extraño. ¿Mal presentimiento?_**

**KakiaAgonea**

* * *

No me pertenece Inuyasha, le pertenece a Rumiko T.

REVIEWS: 

Nyna: Ya veremos, ya veremos. Tal vez si lo hizo con intención pero tal vez no. ;) 3

Inu-chan:¡Gracias por pensar eso! No odies, primero deja que avance la historia para que comprendan. o_o

Guest: ¡Claro que la seguiré!

Guest: Espero que así sea porque eso me haría bastante feliz.

Franois: No coman ansias, he aquí el segundo capítulo. ;3

_¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews!_

"Hablar"

Narrar

_Pensar_

**Flashback**

* * *

** Anteriormente**

**… **

_**¿Por qué? **_

**"Soy una tonta…" **

_**¿Por qué hizo esto? **_

**"Te odio… ¡TE ODIO!" Gritó la puberta mientras apretaba sus puños. **

**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK- **

"No tengo por qué pensar en eso" dijo una hermosa chica de dieciséis años mientras se limpiaba esas lágrimas de los ojos. Suspirando una vez más, Rin se dirigió al campo de hierbas medicinales con Kagome y Jinenji.

"Supongo que a estas horas Kagome ya debe de estar con Jinenji ayudándole o algo así. ¡Bien! Iré a ver en que puedo ayudar" Inquirió la joven de cabello castaño que le llegaba hasta la cintura, tez suave blanca y esos hermosos ojos que veían hacia tu alma. Esa chica tan linda salió se su choza con una sonrisa un tanto... forzada.

** OoOo**

Rin en un día bastante soleado caminaba por el bosque buscando a Kagome. "¡Kagome onee chaaaaaan!" Gritaba la azabache mientras se dirigía hacia el campo medicinal de Jinenji.

"¡Oh, Rin! Hola cariño ¿Se te ofrece algo?" inquirió la miko con una sorprendente sonrisa mientras se levantaba para saludar a Rin.

_Qué envidia, sonreír sin problemas. Pero claro que sonríe sin problemas, tiene un esposo que la ama y daría su vida por ella. Algo que yo jamás podré tener._ "Hola Kagome chan, solo venía a ver si podía ayudar en algo, estoy bastante aburrida" dijo con su aún sonrisa un tanto forzada. Kagome examinó por un momento a Rin, sabía que algo estaba mal con ella y a ver su expresión sabía más o menos de que se trataba. Kagome sabia esa expresión de _La tristeza ocasionada por alguien muy importante_ sabía esa cara porque hacía ya varios años la tuvo cuando en la busca de los fragmentos de la Perla Shikon Inuyasha se iba con la ex miko muerta en vida Kikiyo lo cual dejaba a Kagome bastante triste. Ella reconocía esa expresión de dolor y estaba segura del por qué.

"Rin chan, ¿te pasa algo? Acaso no será por…"

"NO, no. Estoy bien créeme!" Kagome la miró con cierto descontento, sabía que le mentía.

"No me mientas, por favor dime la verdad. ¿Has vuelto a pensar en aquello, no?"

"Pues…" Rin agachó su cabeza tratando de no soltar lágrimas. "Rin chan… créeme cuando te digo que entiendo cómo te sientes y admito que no fue muy hombre de su parte que se fuera así nada más pero entiende también que tal vez y solo tal vez fue por tu bien, por tu seguridad…"

"¿Seguridad? ¿Por mi bien? Kagome con todo respeto pero ¡TÚ NO SABES COMO ME SIENTO!" tomó una pausa para tratar de no llorar "SI HUBIERA SIDO POR MI MALDITA SEGURIDAD NO LO HUBIERA HECHO DE UNA MANERA TAN HIRIENTE, ES OBVIO QUE LO HIZO POR QUE EL ES LO QUE ES; UN MALDITO DESGRACIADO!" finalizó Rin antes de salir corriendo con lagrimas

"¡Rin!" Kagome se quedó viendo al camino en el que ella había desaparecido. "Rin.."

**OoOo**

No lo puedo creer, Me juré no volver a llorar por esto en frente de personas!" Dijo la azabache mientras corría. Corrió y corrió sin ver exactamente a donde iba, de repente ella se paró en un acantilado, tratando de recuperar aire mientras gritaba

"TE ODIO, MALDIGO EL DÍA EN QUE TRATÉ DE AYUDARTE, MALDIGO EL DÍA QUE ME ENAMORÉ DE TI!"

_¿Enamorar?_

"¡TE ODIO, OJALÁ MUERAS SOLO!"

_Sabes que no quieres eso._

Rin cayó de rodillas al suelo, con sus puños cerrados, casi clavandose la carne de su mano de tanta presión que emitía en la uñas.

"¿Por qué me hiciste eso? ¿Acaso de verdad no te importo o tendrás intenciones buenas al hacerlo? Yo... yo confiaba en ti"

_**OoOo**_

Entre los árboles se escondía una sombra, algo malo, algo maldito. Desde hace ya días espiaba a la chica dolida, todo lo que hacía, todo lo que pensaba.

"Hn. Pronto serás mía, pequeña niña. Me serás muy útil." Y con eso el ser misterioso desapareció.

Rin veía la vista del atardecer en el acantilado, desahogándose de todo pero sintió algo, algo muy extraño, como si alguien la estuviera mirando. "Eh..." Rin volteó pero solo vio arboles meciendose. "Juro que sentí alguien mirándome" concluyó la pequeña onna mientras se paraba dirigiéndose a la aldea.

* * *

DISCULPEN ! AVISO: Necesito de alguien que se le de muy fácil escribir contenido M así que si alguien es experto o sabe de otra persona por favor contactame. Gracias.


	3. Una propuesta Indecorosa

**りん **

_**Capítulo 3: Propuesta Indecorosa. **_

**KakiaAgonea**

* * *

No me pertenece Inuyasha, le pertenece a Rumiko T.

REVIEWS: 

Arovi: Pues, Gracias por pensar eso. Este proyecto tiene una historia creo xD interesante. ;)

Franchesca: Gracias y entiendo lo de los capítulos cortos, últimamente estoy bastante ocupada y no he podido hacer capítulos largos pero te prometo que desde ahora trataré de hacer capítulos un poco más largos! =)

¡Los Reviews son bien apreciados!

"Hablar"

Narrar

_ Pensar_

** Flashback**

** NOTA: LA PERSONA QUE NARRA SE SUPONE QUE ES RIN, EN LA MAYORÍA DE CASOS.**

* * *

**Anteriormente**

**"Eh..." Rin volteó pero solo vio arboles meciéndose. "Juro que sentí alguien mirándome" concluyó la pequeña onna.**

Pasaron varias lunas desde que me dio esa extraña sensación en el acantilado cuando estaba… mal. Y justo empezando la primavera, en la aldea de la anciana Kaede todos se preparaban para el festival Hanami en el que consistía en admirar las flores_ (aunque realmente se admiraban más que nada los pétalos de sakura)._ Veía a Inuyasha junto con Miroku y a todos los demás arreglando la aldea. Todos contribuían en algo y yo no era una excepción, ayudé a Kagome-chan y Sango-chan en la cocina aunque… realmente soy pésima para cocinar.

_¿Pésima? Eres mucho peor que eso. Creo que lo único que se hacer realmente es freír pescado._ Kagome y Sango cocinaban Sekihan y arroz cocinado con azuki para cuando empezara el festival alimentar a todos los de la aldea. Me doblé las mangas de mi kimono para poder cocinar mejor, Kagome me enseñó a cómo hacer el arroz cocinado con azuki. Pan comido. Decidida de que lo hacía bien le dije a Kagome "Eh Kagome onee chan solo tengo que poner esto aquí y mezclarlo ¿no?"

"No Rin, primero hay que cocinarlo a fuego lento, así se te secará el arroz"

"¡Ah!, espera espera" dije decidida mientras echaba más agua "Rin no esper.."

"¡Yo puedo, déjame!" Ambas nos aferramos a la cazuela, ninguna de las dos quería ceder.

"¡Dame el arroz Rin yo te enseñaré!"

"¡No yo puedo sola!"

"¡RIN!"

"¡Yo puedo!"

"¡Que me des el maldito arro…" Lo que era querer enseñarme como se hacía el arroz terminó en una pelea de quien lo tenía primero. Viendo como gritábamos como locas Sango intervino "¡Rin chan, Kagome chan suelten eso!" La pelea de dos se hizo de tres, Sango se aferró a la cazuela tratando de quitárnosla.

"¡LO VAN A TIRAR TODO!"

"¡Rin no seas necia!"

"¡Tú no seas necia!" Grité con enojo

"¡RIIIIIIIIIN!" Y en eso todo pasó como si fuera en cámara lenta. La cazuela con el arroz salió volando mientras teníamos nuestras caras de asombro. _¡Tengo que atraparla!_ Corrí hacia donde iba a caer, extendí mis brazos esperando atrapar la cazuela pero en ese momento me tropecé. Pensando que me esperaba una bonita cachetada en el piso cerré mis ojos pero en vez de pasar eso mis manos cayeron sobre los dulces que Sango había hecho para el festival así tirándolos todos al piso aunque bueno jamás alcancé el arroz y también se tiró al suelo.

"Eh… oops hehe" una incómoda risita se me escapó de mis labios.

"¡RIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN!" gritó una muy, muy enojada Sango. "Mierda…" Intervino una Kagome también enojada "¡Jovencita que te he dicho de ese vocabulario, no maldigas!"

"Lo siento.."

"Olvídalo, ayúdanos a recoger todo" _Última vez que cocino._

** OoOo**

Inuyasha y Miroku ayudaban con los arreglos tranquilamente hasta que escucharon unos gritos en la choza de Rin

"Eh Inuyasha ¿escuchaste eso?" Miroku parecía angustiado, pensando que algo malo les había pasado

"Feh. Déjalas, solo es una pelea entre ellas. Ya sabes, hormonas" _¡Una ruidosa pelea que me destruyó mis orejas!_

"De acuerdo" Miroku solo soltó una pequeña risa antes de que volvieran a lo que hacían.

**OoOo**

Cuando terminé de recoger el desorden que había ocasionado me fui a cambiar, la anciana Kaede me había regalado una preciosa yukata azul cielo con pétalos de sakura pintadas alrededor con un obi plateado muy ligero, parecía un listón. Kagome cepilló mi cabello con un artefacto raro. _Debe ser de su tiempo, claro._

Cayendo la noche todo ya había comenzado, la música tradicional sonaba, se escuchaba los niños felices correteando, las mujeres de la aldea servían la comida y los hombres jóvenes cortejando a alguna mujer de vez en cuando, todo eso mientras admiraban las flores de cerezo. _¿Y yo? Sola, como siempre._

"Eh por cierto Kagome chan, perdón por lo de hace rato. De verdad no fue mi intención"

"No te preocupes Rin, también fue mi culpa. Los cambios de humor de las embaraz…"

"¿Eh!? ¿Embarazada?" Kagome me vio con cara de apenada y una gotita en su frente "Quería que fuera sorpresa para todos pero creo que se me soltó por accidente" Yo solo asentí con la cabeza, supongo que entendí que esa linda noticia quería anunciarla junto con Inuyasha cuando todos los amigos estuvieran reunidos. Me quedé pensando un par de minutos,_ Todos parecen ser felices… realmente, realmente algún día seré feliz?_ hasta que Kagome me regresó de vuelta a la realidad.

"Rin, deberías animarte. ¿Por qué no te vas a divertir?"

"Eh, ¿qué?"

"Que vayas a divertirte Rin, la noche es joven"

"No es como si tú fueras una abuela" Kagome soltó una carcajada ante ese comentario "Lo sé Rin pero tú me entiendes, ¿Ve sí?" Me sonrió la mujer embarazada.

"Vale, iré" dije mientras me paraba y me dirigía al centro de la aldea

"Inuyasha, creo que Rin aún no ha olvidado a mi Onii-san" Inuyasha puso un cara de inquietud "¡¿Onii san?!"(NOTA: Como en el anime xD) luego, lo pensó por un momento hasta que suspiró y abrazó a su esposa por detrás y apoyó su cuello en su hombro

"Supongo que tienes razón, sinceramente me preocupo por la mocosa. No quiero que salga aún más lastimada" concluyó Inuyasha con una cara seria y pensativa.

**OoOo **

Caminaba por la aldea pensativa, realmente no tenía ganas de estar ahí entre tanta gente, tantos humanos, tantos humanos felices. Así que me fui a las afueras de la aldea, sabía que era peligroso pero en ese momento me daba igual, todo me daba igual. Llegué a una colina y ahí me acosté, viendo las estrellas y como caían las flores de cerezo suspiré y empecé a cantar una linda canción en un lenguaje extranjero que Kagome me había enseñado;

**_"...All my friends tell me I should move on_**

**_ I'm lying in the ocean, _**

**_singing your song Ahhh, _**

**_that's how you sang it_**

**_ Loving you forever, _**

**_can't be wrong_**

**_ Even though you're not here,_**

**_ won't move on Ahhh,_**

**_ that's how we played it_**

**_ And there's no remedy _**

**_for memory _**

**_your face is Like a melody,_**

**_ it won't leave my head_**

**_ Your soul is haunting me_**

**_ and telling me_**

**_ That everything is fine _**

**_But I wish I was dead_**

**_ Everytime I close my eyes_**

**_ It's like a dark paradise_**

**_ No one compares to you_**

**_ I'm scared that you_**

**_ won't be waiting on the other side_**

**_ Everytime I close my eyes_**

**_ It's like a dark paradise_**

**_ No one compares to you _**

**_I'm scared that you_**

**_ won't be waiting on the other side…" _**

**OoOo**

Los arboles mecían muy fuerte, de repente me dio unos escalofríos horribles y me paré rápidamente. _Una sensación… Esa sensación,_ _es la misma que en acantilado… _

_"_¿Quién anda ahí?" estaba muy asustada, sentía como las piernas me temblaban. Una voz muy grave me respondió. "Tranquila mi pequeña, no pretendo hacerte daño" entre los arbustos apareció un hombre, alto, con un cabello de color morado obscuro que le llegaba hasta la cintura aunque lo tenía una cola de caballo alta, orejas puntiagudas y sus ojos eran grises y tenía varias marcas en la cara; dos franjas negras en cada cachete y un símbolo muy extraño en su frente, como si se tratara de dos espirales pequeñas. Tenía puesta una armadura similar a la de Sesshōmaru, _Sesshōmaru…_ excepto que el color del obi era azul rey y negro al igual que el kimono. Portaba 2 espadas en su espalda.

Caminaba hacia mí y en realidad no sabía qué hacer, me quedé parada ahí como tonta. _Que guapo… ¡Rin no pienses en eso, podría ser un enemigo!_ Escuché una pequeña risa del individuo

"Tranquila linda, no soy un enemigo" dijo mientras tomó mi cintura y se acercó a mi "¿Cómo…?"

"¿Cómo leí tus pensamientos? Fácil, es mi especialidad." Me quedé en shock, estaba muy cerca de mí y no tenía ni una idea de que decirle. "¿E-Eres… un Daiyōkai?" tomé un respiro " Y segundo… ¿POR QUÉ ME ESTAS AGARRANDO DE LA CINTURA, PERVERTIDO!" empujándolo trate de zafarme pero fue inútil, el youkai se empezó a reír ligeramente y me soltó

"Sí, mi querida koi, me llamo Ryouku. Soy el Lord de las tierras del Sur"

"Eh ¿a quién llamas koi?!" exclamé

"Obviamente a ti."

"¡No tienes ningún derecho a llamarme así!"

"Ah pero Rin, lo tengo…" dijo con una media sonrisa en su rostro

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?!" de la nada Ryouku me tomo por la cintura y me dio un beso. Mordí sus labios y rápidamente me zafé de su abrazó. _¿¡Pero quién se cree él?! ¡Se robó mi primer beso..!_ Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente por unos segundos, yo tenía la cara muy colorada. Hasta que el finalmente el rompió el silencio. "Quiero que seas mi esposa"

"¡¿QUÉ?!" sentía que mi cabeza daba vueltas, _Oh dios… _

Caí al piso desmayada.

* * *

*SUSPENSO ON*

LISTOOOOOOOO bueno este episodio lo hice ligeramente más largo y bueno espero que les haya gustado. ^^

¿Alguien que tenga facilidad de escribir contenido M? Ocupo de su ayuda ¡Gracias!


	4. Odio y sufrimiento, típico

**りん**

_** Capítulo 4: Odio y sufrimiento; típico.**_

**KakiaAgonea **

* * *

No me pertenece Inuyasha, le pertenece a Rumiko T.

REVIEWS:

Lisa: tranquila, tranquila claro que lo continuaré. Gracias por tu review y espero te guste el siguiente capítulo. :D

Katy Beth: oooooh pues te diría quien es pero eso arruinaría la historia, no? ;P jaja gracias y ojalá te guste este capítulo!

Maggie112: Pues ya no tendrás que esperar más, aquí está el siguiente Cap :3 espero te guste y si no pues igual dime ;3

Azucenas45: pues no lo quiero hacer como otros fic donde viven por siempre feliz. No, no. Igualmente el pairing es de Rin x Sesshomaru pero lo haré a mi estilo, igual no significa que Rin no puede tener amantes a lo largo de la historia. (Igualmente a Sesshomaru(?) igual espero que te guste este cap!

Laura Martnez: gracias! Que bueno que te gusto y no te preocupes, actualizaré allá como siempre :) gracias por tu review y espero sigas leyendo hasta el final!

Guest: no te preocupes, ya actualicé :)

¡Reviews son abiertamente aceptados!

**Aviso:** de verdad ocupo de alguien que le de bien escribir Lemon, si alguien está interesado por favor contactense conmigo. Gracias.

"Hablar"

Narrar

_Pensar_

**Flashback**

* * *

**Anteriormente**

**"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?!" de la nada Ryouku me tomo por la cintura y me dio un beso. Mordí sus labios y rápidamente me zafé de su abrazó. _¿¡Pero quién se cree él?! ¡Se robó mi primer beso..! _**

**Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente por unos segundos, yo tenía la cara muy colorada. Hasta que el finalmente el rompió el silencio. "Quiero que seas mi esposa"**

**"¡¿QUÉ?!" sentía que mi cabeza daba vueltas,_ Oh dios… _**

**Caí al piso desmayada.**

En cuanto vi a la humana desmayarse, la cargué y junto con ella me convertí en una esfera morada mientras me dirigía a mi palacio. Como era de esperar mi plan iba de maravilla y nada ni nadie iba a impedir que mi plan fuera todo un éxito. En realidad como ya predecía como iba a reaccionar esta estúpida humana, algún tiempo atrás ya había preparado todo en el palacio para su llegada.

Ah, como ve encantará ver la cara de esta humana cuando se entere que su amado Sesshōmaru la traicionó, me pregunto si esa fue la razón en la que dejó Rin aquí sin la posibilidad de regresar a su lado. Pero más me encantara la reacción de él cuando se entere que su amada Rin está conmigo._ Hn, esto será interesante sin lugar a duda. Por fin podré vengarme de ese maldito bastardo._

**OoOo**

Por fin después de dos horas de viaje, Ryōuku llego a su palacio mientras cargaba la humana en sus brazos. Los guardias en cuanto vieron a su Lord hicieron una reverencia sin siquiera verlo y abrieron las puertas del palacio.

"¡Mitzuki!"

"¿Si mi señor?" Dijo un demonesa mientas hacía una profunda reverencia. Tenía probablemente 27 años humanos, tenía un cabello rojo intenso que le llegaba a la cintura, una cola de zorro, un par de ojos rojos y unas macas en su muñeca. Traía puesto un simple kimono por lo que se veía que era una sirvienta.

"Llévala al cuarto que preparé para ella y quiero que la despiertes y que la arregles, después la llevas al comedor principal, desde ahora te preocuparás en cuidarla y atender sus necesidades. De paso dile al general que reúna a todos los soldados y sirvientes que pueda en el comedor principal ¿Quedó claro?"

"S-sí mi señor" la joven agarró a Rin en su brazos

"Retírate" y con una reverencia Mitzuki desapareció.

**OoOo**

Sentía como mi cabeza me daba vueltas, de repente sentí algo frío en mi frente. Poco a poco abrí mis ojos para que no me lastimará la luz pero vi una figura, era una mujer muy linda. Me senté y la mujer paró lo que estaba haciendo e hizo una reverencia muy profunda, estaba muy confundida. ¿_Dónde carajos estoy y por qué está esta chica aquí? ¿Por qué hace reverencia? Pero que..._

Al ver la cara de la joven humana que su amo había traído, Mitzuki pensó que la había asustado "M-mi señora no fue mi intención asustarle" dijo mientras volvía a ver al piso

"No te preocupes pero no me digas señora ¿ok? Además, quién eres tú y donde estoy?"

"Mi Lord Ryōuku la trajo a su palacio mi señora y desde ahora yo seré su sirvienta personal"

Rin había recordado la propuesta que le había hecho ese demonio y cuando de la nada su vista quedo en negro. _Debió aprovechar cuando estaba desmayada y me trajo aquí, maldito demonio ¿quién se cree él!?_ Rin sentía que su sangre hervía del coraje "QUÉ!? No, no, ni loca me quedó aquí! Dile a tu señor que ni loca me quedaré aquí! Yo me voy!"

Mitzuki en esfuerzo a detenerla le dijo "Mi señora por favor no se vaya, si usted se va Lord Ryōuku tomará mi cabeza y la colgará" dijo asustada mientras veía al bsuelo

Rin recapacitó por un momento, _mierda no puede hacerle esto a la pobre chica... Bueno no creo que corra taaaanto peligro si me quedo aquí un tiempo, ni siquiera sé bien las razones de ese demonio._ Suspirando de todo lo que tenía que analizar le dijo a la sirvienta "Tú ganas, me quedo. Pero dime, ¿Qué quiere Lord Ryōuku de mi? Y deja de ver el suelo, veme a los ojos"

"Oh no mi señora, yo no estoy a su mismo nivel..."

"Me vale un bledo. Y por favor ¡No me digas señora!"

"Perdóname mi señora pero no puedo hacer eso"

"Bien, tu ganas necia."

"Perdóneme mi señora"

"No te preocupes. Pero ahora que lo pienso, ¿cuál es tu nombre? " dijo la humana intrigada

"Mi nombre es Mitzuki y soy una kitsune como podrá ver mi señora"

"Oh.. Mi nombre es Rin y espero que me llames así"

"Pero el señor Ry..."

"Por lo menos en privado ¿sí?" Rin dijo con una sonrisa antes de que pudiera terminar la oración la kitsune.

"Si mi señ... Rin"

"Ahora si dime, ¿Qué planea Ryōuku?"

"No lo sé Rin, el señor me dijo que la despertara, la arreglara y la llevara al comedor principal"

"Ya veo... Vale no hay que hacerlo esperar"

La demonesa se paró y siguió con la cabeza inclinada, viendo al suelo "si usted me permite, necesito cambiarla a un kimono apropiado"

"Eh... Supongo" Mitzuki Fue hacia el armario mientras elegía un kimono para Rin. Mientras ella buscaba el kimono Rin se quedo admirando la habitación, en verdad era muy grande y hermosa. Las puertas no eran tradicionales, eran dos y se abrían pero no se deslizaban. Las paredes eran color gris con extremos que parecían oro plateado, tenía un mural de dos dragones peleando y arriba de la puerta había un gran dragón tallado a mano. En vez de futón había una cama gigante llena de almohadas rojas esmeralda y la sábana color kaki. En el techo había un mural tan hermoso de dragones al su alrededor y en el centro un especie de candelabro como muchas velas. Había un balcón y una puerta igual que no se deslizaba, me paré y la abrí. Me di cuenta que era un baño enorme, con aguas termales adentro. Voltee a donde estaba Mitsuki y vi que había un espejo y un estante lleno de cosas como cepillos perfumes y joyas sencillas, abajo una pequeña silla muy linda que daba juego con la mesa y ese espejo. A lado había un caja elegante enorme, realmente no se que era probablemente cosas que sólo sé puede costear la realeza y era ahí donde guardaban los kimonos. También pude ver una especie de biombo con flores de sakura pintadas a mano, al otro extremo de la habitación había una mesa y un set de para decir té de porcelana muy caro. _Malditos ricos.._

"Eh Rin, prueba esté kimono" Mitzuki le enseñó un kimono bastante largo de color lila y bajando en la cola del kimono se hacía blanco al igual que el obi. Era simple y elegante pero tenía los colores del palacio. Mitzuki vistió a Rin, después, hizo un peinado simple recogiendo ligeramente su cabello con un hermoso pin con el símbolo del sur chapeado en oro blanco. Para el toque final lo maquilló sólo un poco. Eso si, hizo que resaltaran sus ojos y sus labios. Con un toque de perfume olor a sakura en el cuello, Rin estaba lista para ir al comedor principal.

"Mitzuki, estoy lista"

"Sí Rin, cuando lleguemos con nuestro señor Ryōuku por favor haga una reverencia hacía el y tratelo con respeto, obedezca lo que el le dicte."

"Eh... No gracias"

"Rin por fa..."

"Vale, vale. Vamos ya, no queremos que se enoje ese engreído"

"Si, acompáñeme"

**OoOo**

Mientras salían de la habitación Rin se sentía muy nerviosa, no sabía que esperar. Poco a poco sentía que su corazón se aceleraba. Los guardias hicieron una pequeña reverencia y abrieron la puerta, ahí vi mucha gente más bien demonios viéndome fijamente, también pude reconocer a Ryōuku, estaba viéndome firmemente a los ojos, Mitzuki me caminó hasta donde estaba sentado Ryōuku. Recordé lo que me dijo Mitsuki así que hice una reverencia no tan profunda pero tampoco tan corta. Ryōuku sonrió de lado y beso su mano.

"Rin, te ves muy bella en esos colores, veo que Mitsuki hizo un bien trabajo" Rin se sentía disgustada, no quería halagos de él pero forzó una sonrisa

"Gracias, Lord Ryōuku"

"Mitzuki te puedes retirar"

"S-sí mi señor" dijo la kitsune mientras hacía una reverencia

"Escuchen todos, les presento a Rin, pronto ella será mi esposa y reina de este palacio y del sur, así que espero un bien trato a su futura reina. Si sé de alguien que intenta o hiere a Rin, tendrá una dolorosa muerte. ¿Preguntas?"

Una sirvienta en cuanto escuchó eso sintió como le hervía la sangre _yo que e calentado su cama todo este tiempo prefiere a una estúpida humana?! Inaceptable!_

"Mi señor con todo respeto, no puedo aceptar el hecho de que una patética humana vaya a ser nuestra reina, yo he sido su amante por años y prefiere a una humana cualquiera? No puedo aceptar eso!"

Ryōuku se le quedó viendo a esa mujer unos segundos hasta que sacó su látigo venenoso de su dedo y la descuartizo inmediatamente. Rin quedó en shock pero nativo su compostura, primero que nada ella jamás aceptó! Segundo esa mujer le había llamado patética! Tercero no por eso es posible que Ryōuku la haya matado. _Después de todo todos aquí son unas bestias._

"¿Alguna otra pregunta?"

"No, Lord Ryōuku" dijeron todos en ultrasonido

"Bien, pueden retirarse." Asintieron todos mientras hacían reverencia y se fueron a hacer sus tareas asignadas. Ya una vez solos, Rin sintió que se había quitado un peso de encima, pero joder que estaba equivocada.

"Humana, sígueme."

_Tengo un nombre maldito egocéntrico idiota! _"Sí, Lord Ryōuku."

"Recuerda que puedo leer mentes, niña. Así qué cuidado con esa lengua." Rin no se limitó a responder y sólo siguió a Ryōuku.

**OoOo**

Una vez en el estudio personal de él, Ryōuku se sirvió un poco de sake y se sentó en una silla alta. Rin se sentó a un lado de él tratando de no insultar o decir nada en su mente.

"¿Gustas?"

"No, gracias" le respondió con una sonrisa forzada

"Como gustes, koi." Dijo mientas tomaba un sorbo de sake como si todo esto fuera un juego, pensaba que iba a ir directo al grano pero se toma su tiempo como si estuviera aquí por mi propia voluntad. _Maldito coraje..._

"¿Qué pasa? Estás ansiosa?" Ryōuku escuhó eso en su mente, dio una pequeña risa maliciosa antes de tomar otro sorbo de sake.

"¡Deja de jugar conmigo y dime que carajos hago aquí?!"

"¿Qué no escuchaste? Para qué seas la nueva reina del sur"

"No he aceptado ni lo haré!"

"Y es por eso que tengo una muy linda propuesta para ti, querida."

"Eh..?"

"Para destruir a Sesshōmaru, te necesito a ti."

Al escuchar ese nombre Rin sentía que su corazón latía mil veces por segundo "¿Destruirlo? Jamás haría tal cosa!"

"Lo sé, es por eso que tengo algo que enseñarte. Algo que tal vez cambie tu opinión sobre eso."

Ryōuku hizo aparecer una visión en el aire, no podía creer lo que veía, mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa. Lo que veía no era cierto. "Eso es mentira!" Dije mientras se me escapaban lágrimas, me lleve la mano a la boca y por fin me rompí en llanto _él jamás me haría eso, eso no es verdad..._

"Ah pero querida, es verdad. Yo mismo tengo espías en el palacio del oeste que me confirmaron esto."

"No..."_ ¿Por qué? Maldita sea._

"Así que, aceptarás mi propuesta?" No sabía que decir, sentí que una parte de mi murió y lentamente me está comiendo viva. Ese maldito bastardo...

"Acepto, Ryōuku. Ya no me importa nada."

"Muy bien, mi plan es muy simple.." Ryōuku no podía evitar sentirse feliz, su plan iba a la perfección y ahora sólo esperaba el momento en que haría a Sesshōmaru en pedazos.

* * *

BUENOOO perdón por tardar en actualizar pero mi pc murió y tuve que estar TODO este capítulo en mi celular. Dx lo hice el doble de largo por la demora. ¡Reviews son bien aceptados!


	5. El estoico Sesshōmaru (Parte I)

**りん**

**_Capítulo 5: El estoico Sesshōmaru (Parte I)_**

** KakiaAgonea **

* * *

REVIEWS:

Bastard Tendencies: Creo que demoraré un poco ya que tengo colegio además de que mi pc murió y ahora hago los capítulos por con mi celular. (Sí, es muchísimo trabajo) pero, ¡Animo, animo! Aunque tarde siempre trataré de actualizar la más pronto posible. Gracias por dejar tu comentario y gracias por leer mi historia.

Looooool: Tranquilo/a, comprende que tengo que hacer todo por celular y es muy tedioso. Aun así créeme que no tardaré mucho para actualizar, sin más tensión he aquí el quinto capítulo, espero lo disfrutes.

PAMILA DE CASTRO: No podría decirte, mediante avance la historia sabrás. Por cierto, ¡muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario! Un cálido saludo desde México, lectora brasileña.

Maggie112: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios alentadores, me alegra saber que a los lectores les gusta mi historia. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, no te puedo decir aun. Aun así, ¡muchísimas gracias por leer mi Fanfic!

Azucenas45: No dejaré de escribir, es lo que me apasiona. Igualmente gracias por tus comentarios positivos, son muy bien apreciados.

Lisa: Bueno en este capítulo verás lo que le paso al "desgraciado" y demás. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Sesshoxcris: Tranquila, tranquila. No te mueras, ya está el quinto capítulo. Bueno creo que este cap podrá aclararte algunas dudas. Además, no deberías odiarlo tan pronto, puede que él luego te agrade. ¡Gracias por tu review!

¡Los Reviews son bien apreciados!

"Hablar"

Narrar

_Pensar_

**Flashback**

* * *

**Anteriormente**

** "Lo sé, es por eso que tengo algo que enseñarte. Algo que tal vez cambie tu opinión sobre eso."**

**Ryōuku hizo aparecer una visión en el aire, no podía creer lo que veía, mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa. Lo que veía no era cierto. "Eso es mentira!" Dije mientras se me escapaban lágrimas, me lleve la mano a la boca y por fin me rompí en llanto _él jamás me haría eso, eso no es verdad..._**

**"Ah pero querida, es verdad. Yo mismo tengo espías en el palacio del oeste que me confirmaron esto."**

**"No..."_ ¿Por qué? Maldita sea._**

**"Así que, ¿aceptarás mi propuesta?" No sabía que decir, sentí que una parte de mi murió y lentamente me está comiendo viva. Ese maldito bastardo...**

**"Acepto, Ryōuku. Ya no me importa nada."**

**"Muy bien, mi plan es muy simple..." Ryōuku no podía evitar sentirse feliz, su plan iba a la perfección y ahora sólo esperaba el momento en que haría a Sesshōmaru en pedazos.**

En el cielo, un demonio estoico con un aura penetrante caminaba por los pasillos del palacio del Oeste. La gente de la nobleza que residía en el jardín volteaban sus cabezas para ver a ese Lord Imperturbable caminando, él que era el demonio más solicitado por las demonesas, él que era el más fuerte youkai que nadie haya conocido, él que según las demonesas nobles era el "peligrosamente sensual", ese Lord flemático y con personalidad tan fría como el impenetrable diamante, en verdad él es la definición de perfección. Sesshōmaru no Taisho, Lord de las Tierras del Oeste. Ese demonio estoico caminaba por los pasillos, dirigiéndose al despacho de su madre. Al llegar a su despacho, Sesshōmaru se sentó en un zafu e inclinó ligeramente su cabeza hacia su madre.

"Haha-ue." Dijo un calmado Daiyōkai

"Hijo."

"¿Para qué has solicitado mi presencia esta vez?" Inquirió ligeramente molesto

"Vaya, no tienes que molestarte. Solo quería preguntarte si ya has escogido fecha para la ceremonia de unión, hace tiempo que la princesa del Norte ha sido tu prometida."

"Si Hinamori quiere saber que venga ella personalmente hacia mi persona y me pregunte. No necesito que mi madre se meta en mis asuntos."

"Tsk, mi hijo es demasiado cortante con su madre." Sesshōmaru se limitó a no responder. Se puso de pie para dirigirse a la salida del despacho de su madre.

"¡Ah hijo! por cierto, ahora que me pregunto ¿Dónde está la joven humana que viajaba contigo? ¿Te la comiste?"

"No es de tu incumbencia, madre."

"Me parece tan sospechoso el hecho de que el mismo día que se te forzó reconocer a la princesa del Norte como tu prometida fue el mismo día que por última vez visitaste a esa humana. Es por la humana que detienes la ceremonia eso es un hecho, pero… lo que más me intriga es el por qué dejaste de visitarla. ¿Acaso será porque no quieres ser como tu padre?" Sesshōmaru estaba más que irritado por las especulaciones de su madre, no necesitaba escuchar tales tonterías.

"No me repetiré, madre, no es de tu incumbencia." Y con eso el irritado Inugami salió del despacho.

_De verdad estás tan equivocado si crees que dejaré que la historia de Toga se repita. Serás el Lord ahora, Sesshōmaru, pero sigues siendo ese cachorro malcriado e indeciso ante mis ojos _Irasue pensó mientras soltaba un largo suspiro, se limitó a ver la puerta en donde su hijo salió.

**OoOo**

Sesshōmaru se encontraba en su habitación sentado cerca de la ventana mirando hacia la nada, pensando en lo que había dicho su madre;

**"Lo que más me intriga es el por qué dejaste de visitarla. ¿Acaso será porque no quieres ser como tu padre?"**

"Tonterías." Borrando inmediatamente esa idea de su mente. De la nada, Sesshōmaru sintió un youki familiar justo afuera de su puerta

"Sesshōmaru-dono." Dijo una voz que provenía de una mujer.

"Entra." Con eso una Inugami Youkai de larga cabellera plateada entró, la mujer tenía fracciones en su cara relativamente similares a las de Sesshōmaru pero claro ella no llevaba el símbolo de la familia noble, su luna en la frente. Ella tiene una franja morada en cada cachete, una franja del mismo color en cada pierna yendo en espiral hasta los tobillos y ojos dorados. Su cabellera lisa albina le llegaba hasta la cadera, tiene un pin en el cabello atrás de su cabeza sujetando dos mechones de su cabello qué claro, en forma de una luna plateada. Alta, midiendo entre 1.80 centímetros y ni qué decir de su cuerpo, era perfecto. Vestía un kimono primaveral muy elegante, color perla con bordes rojo carmesí y obi del mismo. Patrones de flores en todo el kimono, algo verdaderamente merecedor para la prometida del Lord del Oeste.

Ahí iba ella, caminando en dirección hacia el estoico Sesshōmaru. Antes de que pudiera hablar hizo una breve reverencia a lo que él asintió para que pudiera hablar.

"Sesshōmaru-dono, lo veo muy pensativo." Dijo la demonesa antes de sentarse a su lado.

"Hinamori."

"Mi señor, ¿podría compartir conmigo lo que piensa?" Sesshōmaru volteó a verla por un segundo, su fría mirada era un claro no. Hinamori dio un leve suspiro, _hablar con él es como hablarle a una roca. Pero de verdad tengo que saber sobre este compromiso, Irasue-dono tiene varias especulaciones sobre aquella humana que viajaba con él. ¿De verdad esa es la razón de retener nuestra unión?_

_"_¿Sesshōmaru-dono?"

"Hn."

"¿Por qué retienes nuestra unión? ¿Acaso algo te impide casarte conmigo?"

"¿Y qué sería ese algo que supuestamente me lo impide, Hinamori?"

"Durante años hemos estando comprometidos y aun así no nos hemos casado."

"No tengo que darte explicaciones sobre las decisiones que tomo."

"¿No será acaso por esa humana? Sí es así no debería de retenerte eso, no es como si ella es una candidata para ser tu esposa."

"Veo que has conversado con mi madre." Sesshōmaru se irritaba cada vez más ante las palabras de su prometida.

"¿Y si fuera así que? Dime Sesshōmaru, ¿Es que acaso te importa demasiado esa humana o es algo más? No me digas que te enamoraste de ella o algo parecido, sí ese es el caso, de verdad que eres como tu pad…" Antes de que la princesa del Norte pudiera terminar, Sesshōmaru irritado se levantó bruscamente haciendo que Hinamori se cayera al piso. Él la vio con una penetrante mirada, claramente mostrando que estaba molesto.

"No te creas tan importante para llamarme sin honorifico. Ni cuestiones las decisiones que tomo. El hecho de que sigamos comprometidos es porque no te soporto, me das asco y no necesito de alguien tan inútil como tú, mientras la corte no me presione para casarme, no lo haré. No metas a una patética niña humana que cuidé hace años en esto, ella me es totalmente irrelevante ahora, lo que ella haga o deje de hacer no me interesa en lo absoluto."

"Sesshōmaru-dono…" dijo mientras se paraba, estaba estupefacta por lo que había pasado.

"Has jugado con mi paciencia Hinamori, tal vez debo enseñarte tu lugar." Con eso, Sesshōmaru sonrió de lado antes de agarrar a Hinamori de la muñeca y tirarla a la cama. Sesshōmaru con sus garras empezó a desgarrar todo el kimono de Hinamori haciendo así heridas en su piel, ella quería gritar pero no se atrevía, si lo hacía le iría peor. Viendo en la posición que estaba no le quedaba de otra pero aguantar el castigo. Mostrando su lado sumiso, decidió no moverse para así tratar de hacer el castigo menos severo. Al final de cuentas el castigo sexual no era tan malo, por lo menos Hinamori logró que la tocará, algo que Sesshōmaru no había hecho en meses. Dejando a lado el motivo del por qué él hacía esto, quería aprovechar la situación y disfrutarlo. Sesshōmaru la tenía en cuatro, golpeando su cavidad vaginal bruscamente con su hombría. Placer y dolor hinundaba los sentidos de Hinamori, no podía aguantarlo más, gritaba de dolor y gemía de placer. _Será una larga noche._

Y vaya que fue una larga noche.

* * *

Buenoooo. Otro capítulo más :) ya sé que quieren saber que fue lo que Rin vio y demás pero solo esperen. ¡No olviden dejar su comentario!


End file.
